New Directions the next generation Ep 2: Vitamin D 20
by masquradeXD
Summary: The New Directions are put up in a battle against girl vs boy, but what happens when an old friend comes out of hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee, and these characters where sent to me by awesome people.**

Things just grew awkward between Alex and Gene. The fact that they used to date, and now are in the same club, and see each other everyday, grew tension, sexual tension. It was weird, since they hadn't dated since eighth grade. Damian had told Alex to consider doing it with Gene, just to make it less awkward for everyone else. Alex gently vetoed the plan, saying "I'm not going to that black hole again." Implying that he thought Gene was a whore.

"Dude, then go out with some other chick, you could literally have any girl you want." Braiden told Alex.

"What?" Alex said. "No I can't."

Zay put his hand on Alex's shoulder, and turned him around, showing him a group of girls, checking Alex out.

"What where you saying?" Zay asked.

"Alright, but I don't like taking advantage of girls for my own gain." Alex responded.

Damian slapped Alex, "Are you a dude?" Damian asked.

"...Yeah." Alex asked confused.

Damian sighed a breath of relief, "You scared me there. I thought I heard you didn't like taking girls for your personal gain." Damian said.

"I did." Alex said.

"WHAT? Dude, this is what a high school is about. High school is a zoo, and don't animals constantly screw each other?" Mike said.

Just then, Gene bumped into Alex purposely, walking with Liz, and Carolyn. Alex checked her out, mainly looking at her ass.

"Ah ha, you still wanna tap that." Mike said, laughing, and lightly punching Alex in the arm.

"Shut up." Alex said punching Mike in the arm.

"Ow, douche. You're strong for a toothpick." Mike responded.

* * *

As the new New Directions walked into the choir room, they saw Mr Shue writing on his board. "Mash up? What does that mean?" Cody asked.

"We aren't cooking are we? I blew up the Home Ec. Classroom, so I don't think that's the best idea." Damian said, with a bit of an embarrassed tone.

"That was you?" Alex asked. "Bump it." Alex said putting his fist out, as Damian fist bumped with Alex.

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with cooking, but you may wanna be careful with that in the future." Mr Shue said, concerned a bit. Then looked at the board, as everyone sat down. "It means you mix two songs together to make one song."

"So, live this?" Zay asked and started to sing, "_My first kiss went a little like, this. Cause I, just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down. She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch, if I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say." _He sang.

"Yeah like that, just that you don't have to mix it SO much." Mr Shue explained.

"So, is this going to be a solo? Or partner?" Cody asked.

"Boys versus girls," Mr Shue smiled. The boy looked at each other, as they where clearly out numbered. Alex, Mike, Damian, Braiden, Zay, and Cody versus Meg, Kaylin, Carolyn, Amber, Allie, Gene, and Liz. Well really, outnumbered by one, but still outnumbered. "To spice it up a little bit, whoever loses, has to make a gourmet dinner for the others."

Amber jumped up, "Get ready to make me a sandwich, bitch!" Amber yelled up, as the girls echoed 'Yeah!' behind her, high fiving.

"Big talk, we're supposed to say that. But we don't blame you for getting confused, you must feel lost being so far away from the kitchen." Damian countered, as the boys high-fived him.

Then the world went crazy, and they started to argue. Alex looked at the girls, "Bitches ain't shi-" He said, but then Mr Shue yelled, "ENOUGH!"  
He sighed. "This was a mistake."

Emma had been by the door and walked in, "No, keep it that way. The girls have been, disrespected enough. Let them do it, they'll win." Emma told Mr Shue.

"Emma, honey calm down. And the girls haven't been disrespected, they started the fight." Mr Shue said.

"Oh, so you're taking their side? Typical male." Emma said.

"Emma wait-" Then Mr Shue thought, "You know what? I _am_ taking their side, I'm sick of you girls getting special treatment just because you're a girl."

"Alright, I guess may the better WOMAN win!" Emma said as they parted.

"We'll see." Mr Shue said, as both genders parted.

* * *

As the girls of the New Directions walked outside the school, talking, they found a skinny blond woman in front of them.

"Hello girls." The blond woman said.

"Hey... Who are you?" Gene asked, uneasy by the woman's creepy smile.

"My name's Terri. You girls are in New Directions, right?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, how did you-" Liz asked, then cut off by Terri.

"It doesn't matter, I bet you guys really wanna beat the boys, no?" Terri asked.

"We do." Amber said, interested in by what Terri was saying.

"But you are in no condition to do that." Terri told them.

"Are you saying you don't think we can beat those guys? Because I can with an eye closed." Amber said.

"You can't, none of those boys are shy, Alex is a great dancer, he even went to one of the best dancing schools in Spain, he's also a decent rapper and great singer. And Damian is great with instruments, great singer, and never shy. The rest of the boys are really good singers, Cody's voice is great, and when he wants to, he can reach notes you guys can't." Terri told them.

"How do you know all that?" Amber asked.

"No reason. And with all that talent that Alex, Mike, Damian, Zay, Braiden, and Cody have, Liz, Allie, and Carolyn are either shy or insecure." Terri explained.

"Hey, shu-" Amber said, but Gene cut her off.

"You're right, but what can we do to beat the boys?" Gene asked.

Terri looked around, looking if someone saw, no one. She put out a hand that had a bottle of pill tablets.

"What are these?" Gene said taking them in her hand.

"These are stimulants, Vitamin D. They can enhance your chances to win." Terri told them.

"You want to drug us?" Allie asked, outraged.

"Do you want to win or not?" Terri asked.

The girls looked at each other, "Okay. We'll take them."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee, and these characters where sent to me by awesome people.**

All the girls walked into the choir room, to see a giant curtain covering the other side of the of the choir room.

"What the hell?" Gene asked looking at the curtain.

"Oh, hey tall, gorgeous, and bitchy." Sue said telling the girls, but directing the insult a Gene. "Take a seat." Sue commanded the girls.  
As they all sat down slowly.

"The boys already finished their song?" Liz asked.

"It is impressive, they might be the better than you guys." Sue said.

The curtains opened, and the boys where revealed standing, each of them wearing jeans, and tight white shirts, with camouflage jackets.

Music started as Alex started to dance like Jason Derulo, and sing,

_"Check that out check that out  
That's my song that's my song  
Where my drinks I've been waiting much too long much too long  
And this girl in my lap passing out, she's a...  
The last thing on my mind is going home "_

Braiden started to sing

_"From the window to the wall  
This club is jumping til tomorrow  
Is it daylight or is it nighttime  
1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4  
We gon' tear the club up til _"

Then every boy chimed in,

_"Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home  
Yeah so we losing control  
Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown  
Let the club shut down  
We won't go oh oh oh  
Burn it down  
To the flo oh oh oh  
Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home "_

Then the beat suddenly changed, to a hard guitar riff, as Alex tossed the electric guitar to Damian who caught it perfectly.

_"On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare" _Damian sang.

_"I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive_" Damian sang, the other echoing him.

_"I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying" _Cody and Damian sang together, as the one in the back danced energetically.

_"I just met this sexy Haitian girl moving like a dancer  
Told her and her girlfriend that's speaking my cobana  
Ask me where the party's at baby I'm the answer  
Have another drink with me shawty where your manners  
Take another shot another shot shot shot shot  
I can make it hot make it hot _" Alex had cut in singing, after, falling to the ground, and doing breakdance.

_"Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home  
Yeah so we losing control  
Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown  
Let the club shut down  
We won't go oh oh oh  
Burn it down  
To the flo oh oh oh  
Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home" _Zay had sung, Mike echoing him.

_"I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying" _Damian and Zay sang.

_"I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying" _Everyone sang to finish.

As they ended, the girls looked with worry in their faces. "You're right Gene, we need that vitamin crap.." Liz said whispering, as all the other girls nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee, and these characters where sent to me by awesome people.**

The girls stood behind the curtains, wearing black loose dresses. "Gene, do we have to wear these? I feel like my boobs are fall out of this dress any second." Kaylin said.

"Deal with it." Gene said, as she pulled out an orange bottle where the pills where stored. "Everyone take two."

As all the girls took two of the vitamins, they all got ready. As Gene went to put the remaining pills in her purse, she took two more without anyone looking. "Everyone ready?" Gene said, as she ran faster than Usain Bolt to the stage.

"Yes! Let's do! I wanna eat Alex's head, throw it up, stomp on it, and feet it to my dog!" Carolyn exclaimed, unaware that Alex and the others had heard it from the other side.

"What the hell?" Alex asked.

"YEAH!" The girls cheered at what Carolyn said.

"Then we take the rest of his body, feed it to a shark, kill the shark, and burn it, take the ashes, and sell them to a crackhead." Liz said.

"YEAH!" The girls cheered.

"Are these girls on drugs?" Mike asked, as all the boys backed up their chairs a couple of inches, because the only thing separating these kill crazy girls, was a curtain.

"Then Mike is next! We'll take him to the slaughter house, make him into bacon and feed it to pigs." Meg said.

"What the hell? Did you hear that? These bitches are crazy!" Mike said.

"If they attack us, someone will have to stop them." Alex said, all the boys looked at Damian.

"What? If these chicks are serious, you're all dying before I do." Damian told them.

"Then Damian is next, we'll have every girl he ever slept with kick him in the nuts, and stop on his head, and throw him in the ocean with a nuke!" Amber said.

"And then we take his body parts, and use them as fireworks!" Allie told them, as the girls cheered again.

Zay looked at Damian, "Looks like Mike and Alex aren't the only ones Damian." Zay chuckled.

"What about Zay, Braiden, and Cody?" Allie asked.

"Cody'll be tortured as our slave, Zay and Braiden will be our bitch boys!" Gene yelled.

"Alright, I'm out of here." Cody said, as he walked away. "I don't even like girls."

Damian grabbed his shirt, "Wait, you're gay?"

They all looked at him, "Duh." Zay said.

Damian focused again, "Right, anyway, you're staying. We're all in this together."

"Well, how about we can be all in this together by leaving?" Mike said.

"Great, what he said." Alex said, as they all got up, "Leaving as a team."

As they all got up, heading for the doors, Emma walked in, "You guys aren't going anywhere." She said.

They backed up, "Alright..." Alex said, "OTHER DOOR BOLT FOR IT!" The boys turned to the other door to run, then Sue walked in through the other door. "Damn." Cody whispered.

"Sit. NOW!" Sue said, as the boys flopped down on the seat, and the curtains oppened.

The music started, it sounded like music that would be in a James Bond song, but then there where wolf sounds.

Amber started to sing, _"Lucky you were born that far away so  
So we could both make fun of distance" _

The boys now knew what the girls where singing, but the girls sang faster, and moved around the stage like they where flying.

_"Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence" _Gene sang. As the girls danced, moved their hips, Amber, Gene, and Liz in the front, the others in the back.

_"Baby I would climb the Andes slowly  
To count the freckles on your body" _Liz sang.

_"Never could imagine there were only  
Ten million ways to love somebody  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
Can't you see...I'm at your feet" _All the girls sang, as the ones in the front, switched places with the ones in the back, meaning, Amber, Gene, and Liz went to the back, and Meg, Allie, Kaylin, and Carolyn went to the front.

_"Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear" _All the girls sang, dancing, moving their hips, a bunch of high school versions of Shakira. The beat changed slightly, as they added something to it.

_"Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival" _The girls sang, dancing a little bit dirtier, than last time. Making the boys' eyes widen, minus Cody.

Gene spun to the front, as the girls ripped of her dress, leaving her in a white bikini top, and tight white sweatpants.

_"Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that" _Gene sang, and Alex's was checking her out, once she turned around.

_"Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off_

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival"

The girls sang, dancing at the speed of light.

_"Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes are for no other  
The day you leave we'll cry a river  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
At your feet...I'm at your feet" _Liz sang, and then the girls joined in.

___"Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear"_ The girls finished. The boy sat speechless at what they had seen.

"Dude, I think we just got served." Mike whispered to Alex.

"Well, the least terrible performance was the girls. They win." Sue said, walking out. Emma ran up, as the girls started celebrating, and dancing.

But out of nowhere, Gene fell to the ground. "Gene?" Carolyn asked looking.

Mr. Schuester and Alex ran towards Gene, the boys behind them. "Braiden, call an ambulance." Alex said, as he quickly checked to see if Gene was breathing, she was but slowly.

"Come on!" Alex said, picking Gene up, and carrying her out.

After a while, Gene woke up in a hospital bed, her mother, who looked like an older version of her, talked to a doctor outside. Inside the room where all her friends from Glee club stood. "You okay?" Alex gave a boyish smile, which most of the girls at McKinley would've killed to see.

"I'm fine." Gene said coldly, some part of her was blaming Alex for all of this.

"You took way more pills than we did." Allie told Gene.

"...Yeah." Gene sighed.

"So... If you guys were on drugs, we win by default?" Cody asked.

"Not exactly." Sue said, poking her head through the door. "You both sucked. So I'm taking the prize. Goodbye."

Everyone stood silent after she left.

"What a bitch." Damian mumbled.

"I know right?" Amber asked. The New Directions all shared a laugh.


End file.
